Despierta, por lo que mas quieras
by LoisCE
Summary: AU James Potter se encuentra en el hospital San Mungo esperando que Harry despierte, mientras tanto reflexiona sobre la vida de su hijo que desapareció la fatídica noche del 31 de Octubre y lo que sucedió para que se su vida se encontrar pendiendo de un hilo


**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

 **Es una historia corta que se me ocurrio, por favor diganme que opinan al respecto y si vale la pena que la siga, es el primer fanfic que escribo, todavia no se como continuara pero espero su opinion.**

* * *

Despierta, por lo que más quieras, por favor, despierta…

Daría lo que fuera por verte a los ojos una vez más, ese color esmeralda inconfundible, lleno de vida, de esperanza y alegría, admirar tu maravillosa sonrisa con ese pequeño hoyuelo en tu mejilla derecha, la forma en que arrugas el entrecejo cuando estas confundido o la manera en que enrojeces por completo cuando algo te avergüenza. Quisiera poder escuchar el sonido de tu risa en este momento, ojalá me dijeras que todo va a estar bien y no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, que solo estás jugando una broma como siempre lo haces.

Cada vez que voy a casa, todo me recuerda a ti. No puedo ni siquiera darme una ducha porque espero el momento en que comiences a golpear la puerta del baño para que me apure, descansar unas pocas horas es una tarea casi imposible, despierto a mitad de la noche con la esperanza de que al entrar a tu habitación te voy a encontrar ahí durmiendo o simplemente sentado en tu escritorio haciendo cualquier cosa y voltearías a verme con una mirada interrogante como tantas veces. Sin embargo, no es así, tu habitación permanece intacta desde el ultimo día que estuviste ahí, tu ropa sucia sigue regada en la esquina junto al armario, el último libro que leíste sigue abierto sobre tu escritorio con una pluma en medio indicando la hoja en la que te quedaste, tu cama esta deshecha tal y como tú la dejaste el ultimo día que dormiste en ella, la silla del escritorio esta tirada en el suelo junto a algunas notas de la escuela, se te hacia tarde ese día, hasta derramaste café sobre la alfombra, una mancha considerable de forma irregular junto a la entrada, ha pasado tanto tiempo que probablemente se quedara ahí para siempre.

Te ves tan pacifico en este momento, como si estuvieras durmiendo, tu piel se ve pálida expuesta a la luz que entra por la ventana, tu cabello se ve tan despeinado e incontrolable como siempre, tus manos están ligeramente frías, se está perdiendo la calidez que siempre las rodeaba y aunque podría pasar el resto de mi vida admirándote como lo he hecho tantas veces, sé que esta vez es diferente, hoy no vas a despertar en unas horas para bajar a la cocina y preguntar que hay para desayunar, aunque sea medio día, hoy no vas a taparte la cabeza con la almohada cuando abra las cortinas para que entre el sol y te quejaras para que te deje dormir, ni tampoco vas a ir y tirarte en el sillón de la sala mientras me cuentas lo que te paso en el día. Si tan solo supieras las horas que he pasado mirando la puerta de nuestra casa, esperando el momento que la abras y grites que ya llegaste, o la de veces que he esperado una lechuza en la que me avisas porque no has llegado aún.

Duele, es como si el infierno ardiera en mi interior, o tal vez hubiera un animal dentro de mi desgarrando mi alma a pedazos por cada segundo que pasa, la eternidad absoluta no podría ser comparada con el tiempo que has pasado en ese estado.

No le podría desear tanto dolor ni a mi peor enemigo.

Una vez dije que nunca podría amar a nadie tanto como ame a tu madre, pero creo que me he equivocado. Desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, justo en este hospital solo que, en un área diferente, tan pequeño e indefenso, sabía que mi vida te pertenecería por siempre. En el momento que te sostuve entre mis brazos por primera vez, abriste tus ojitos y con tu pequeña manita agarraste mi dedo, entendí que toda mi vida se reducía a tenerte.

Los primeros meses fueron inexplicables, crecías tan rápido y no tenía ninguna experiencia sobre cómo cuidarte, teníamos solo 20 años, apenas estábamos aprendiendo a cuidar de nosotros mismos, tenia miedo, pero tu parecías no notarlo, siempre sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos como si pudieras ver mi alma y calmar todos mis temores. Me costó trabajo, pero poco a poco fui aprendiendo de ti, de las cosas que podrías necesitar, no sé que hubiera hecho sin Lily. Tu mamá siempre supo lo que necesitabas con solo verte, ella entendió a la perfección el rol de madre. No creo que alguna vez entendí ese vínculo que formaron, tantas noches en la madrugada que ella corría a tu lado cada vez que llorabas y a la mañana siguiente se levantaba antes que yo y volvía otra vez hacia ti, la forma en que parecías encajar perfectamente en sus brazos, ni que decir de las horas que pasaba hablando contigo sobre cualquier cosa y tu parecías entenderla, siempre que ella se alejaba de ti por un rato, no dejabas de llorar hasta que la veías, comenzabas a mover tus manos con alegría para que ella te cargara. Siempre pidiendo por ella, sin importar la hora siempre acudía a ti, no obstante, nunca se quejó del cansancio o las molestias, siempre tuvo una sonrisa cada que te miraba, con unos ojos de amor tan grande que hacía que los que lo vieran se sintieran intrusos, debo admitir que a veces me sentía celoso de que no me necesitaras, tu mama era prácticamente tu mundo. No me importaba, porque sabía que eras feliz, siempre que te tenía en mis brazos tu y yo nos entendíamos, eso quiero pensar, pues fue una sorpresa para todos cuando de la nada tu primera palabra fue "Papá". Debo mencionar que casi muero asesinado por tu madre, que juraba había atormentado a su pequeño con tal de que dijera esa palabra.

Fuimos tan felices juntos, que nos olvidamos de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, no prestábamos atención a la fuerza de Voldemort creciendo, los ataques o las desapariciones, nada importaba más que el pedacito de felicidad que habíamos creado a tu alrededor. Si tan solo hubiéramos luchado desde el principio, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Creímos que con el encanto fidelio sería suficiente, era un plan perfecto, nuestro lugar en la Orden del Fénix nos hacia objetivos de los mortífagos, pero con Peter protegiéndonos y Sirius arriesgándose como cebo, nadie nunca nos encontraría.

¡Que tontos fuimos!

La tarde antes de aquella fatídica noche la cruel realidad nos despertó, no sé por qué no lo intuí cuando vi a Dumbledore en la sala de nuestra casa, casi no se le veía en estos tiempos ni siquiera en Hogwarts, sin embargo, ahí estaba dispuesto a hablar con nosotros. Nos habló de su encuentro en una taberna con una descendiente de Cassandra Trelawney, de la inesperada profecía que podría referirse tanto a ti como al hijo de los Longbottom, nunca tuvimos tiempo de procesar la información de la manera adecuada, esa misma noche justo después de que Dumbledore se fue fuimos atacados.

Tiempo después en una de las muchas conversaciones que tuvimos sobre ese día, él se arrepiente de haber guardado tanto tiempo esa información, no lo culpo, al menos ya no lo hago ahora.

El 31 de octubre de 1981, como olvidar esa fecha, no tuvimos oportunidad alguna porque no estábamos preparados para algo así, ojala y hubiéramos sido torturados físicamente o asesinados, pero no podría ser tan fácil. Tú te encontrabas durmiendo en tu cuna desde hacía media hora, tu madre y yo estábamos hablando sobre la profecía en la cocina, cuando una explosión en la sala de estar nos hizo volar por los aires, lloraste en la parte de arriba, queríamos correr a protegerte, pero antes de si quiera intentarlo nos encontrábamos paralizados por un hechizo. Perdonanos Harry, porque incluso con solo 15 meses de edad, no fuimos capaz de protegerte cuando nos necesitaste de verdad.

Lord Voldemort se había presentado en nuestra casa esa noche, dispuesto a acabar con la amenaza que algún día podrías presentar, pensé que moriríamos antes de saber tu destino, pero el monstruo quería que sufriéramos, así que iría a matarte y luego traería tu cuerpo para ser torturado delante de nosotros.

 _Y el señor tenebroso lo marcara como su igual._

No podíamos hacer nada, nunca había sentido tanta impotencia ni odio hacia una persona como en ese momento, intente todo lo que pude pero nada parecía funcionar, mi cuerpo no respondia y mi mente estaba corriendo tan rápido sobre todas las posibilidades que me es difícil entender lo que paso después.

 _Pero el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce_

Solo recuerdo que la habitación se ilumino con un resplandor de color verde, signo de que la maldición asesina había sido lanzada, seguido de un grito de dolor y frustración, tu llanto aumento y hubo una gran explosión, supimos que algo había salido mal en sus planes, pero no fue sino hasta salir del shock que pudimos constatarlo. Es muy difícil intentar recordar una noche que por años he intentado borrar de mi mente, así que no estoy seguro de lo que paso después pero cuando subimos a tu habitación no había rastro de ti, ni de Voldemort.

 _N_ _inguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida_

Mucha gente entro y salió de nuestra casa esa noche, hablaron con nosotros y vieron nuestros recuerdos, pero no pudieron determinar que fue exactamente lo que paso, ni donde estaban. Debimos haberlo sabido, pero no fue hasta que Dumbledore lo confirmo nos dimos cuenta que después de la explosión, el hechizo que nos lanzó Voldemort había desaparecido, eso solo pasaba cuando la magia de un mago había desaparecido o disminuido hasta un nivel tan bajo que no podía sostenerlo. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba dónde estabas tú, ni que había pasado contigo.

Varios errores fueron cometidos esa noche, llegamos a determinar unos años después. En primer lugar, nunca debimos confiar en Pettigrew para ser nuestro guardián secreto, quien iba a pensar que después de todo él era el traidor que vendería a sus amigos por un poco de poder, al menos al final obtuvo lo que merecía. En segundo lugar, Voldemort nunca debió dejarnos vivos, pues con eso había sellado su destino. Y el peor de todos fue que Lily y yo no nos atrevimos a entrar a tu cuarto después del incidente, no nos percatamos hasta años después que un ciervo de peluche y algunas fotos nuestras habían desaparecido contigo.

Esa fue la primera vez que te perdí, y pensé que moriría.

Pero ahora, esto es mucho peor porque te recupere de la forma más inesperada justo cuando estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Nos contó mucho trabajo, acepte todos tus reclamos, insultos y tu odio hacia mí, no me importaba o eso me hacía creer. El simple hecho de que estuvieras vivo, me hacia el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Tardamos tiempo pero al final las heridas comenzaban a sanar, día tras día, lo intentamos, ambos con miedo de perder más de lo que podríamos ganar.

No sé cómo decirlo Harry, si tú eres todo lo que soy y para ti es todo lo que tengo, eres una extensión de todo el amor que Lily y yo nos profesamos, no quiero perderte otra vez, no cuando ahora si tendré la certeza de que es para siempre. Tienes tantas heridas que nadie sabe que es lo que te ata a la vida, los medimagos me dijeron que tu eres el único que puede salvarte, ya nada mas pueden hacer por ti. Tienes que luchar, por ti, por mi, por nuestra familia, por toda la gente que te espera. No te rindas, todo lo que hemos construido no puede desaparecer de la nada, se que no me necesitas, nunca lo has hecho pero debes de saber que yo si lo hago, te necesito mas que a nadie, te toco la peor parte de este rompecabezas en el que se convirtió nuestras vidas, nunca podría entender todo lo que has vivido y esa ferocidad con la que sigues luchando.

Se escucharon las campanadas que anuncia el final del día, hoy es 31 de Julio, la gente celebra el aniversario de la caída de Lord Voldemort, hoy estaríamos celebrando tu cumpleaños numero 19, pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que hoy hace 1 año que comencé a perderte otra vez.

Me niego a aceptarlo, no lo haré otra vez, te prometí que nada nos separaría nunca más, así que Harry por lo que más quieras, por favor, despierta.


End file.
